


When you wake up next to the bae

by Chicken_Nugget_Songs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Nugget_Songs/pseuds/Chicken_Nugget_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wakes up next to his princess, finally feeling like he's home. Marinette, however, isn't quite used to waking up with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you wake up next to the bae

Adrien awoke with a start. There was a warm body curled up next to him, something he wasn’t used to. Lazily, he turned to a faceful of dark, messy hair. Marinettes pale face looked peaceful, and very well rested. Once they found out who each other were in relative to their alter personas, they had been spending more and more time together, both out on patrol as well as at her place, doing homework and just hanging around in general. He was slowly getting better at video games, and Marienttes parents always treated him like a son. He grinned widely at the thought. Here he was, curled up next to his princess in a place where he actually felt wanted. He reached out and wrapped his arms loosely around Marinettes waist and pulled her just a little closer to him, so that he could take in her scent; a fresh and warm smell, the smell of home.  
As he hung on to her, he watched her wake slowly, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, placing a gentle kiss right below her ear. He felt her freeze, and her eyes darting around until she met his own. A mere moment passed before she lurched away in a panic, and elbowing Adrien straight in the nose before falling off the bed with a shrill.  
“Princess!”  
“Christ Chat did you really have to sleep so close? You scared me!”  
Adrien heard her, although she was muffled due to all the blankets that followed her down. He snickered as he peeked over the side of the bed, Marienttes hair even more of a mess that covered her face. She blew away a few locks of the blue-black hair and glared at him.  
“But my lady! I’m the one that almost had their nose broken!”  
Her blue eyes flashed and she leapt at him, the both of them falling back on the bed, Marinette on top of the blonde. He felt his face growing redder and redder and took note of the blush that was also dusted across her cheeks. Despite that, she smiled and leaned in close, her eyes narrowing. It took Adriens everything he had to keep himself still as she leaned in..  
..and blew a raspberry right on his chest. The sensation could him of guard and he burst out in an uncontrollable laughing fit, practically screaming as she continued her assault on him, tickling under his arms and moving to his sides. He could hardly breath through his cackling.  
“My La-Princ-AHAHA!”  
He crossed his arms over his chest, tears running down his face. His cheeks were burning and his throat was getting dry, but his heart was filled with nothing but cheer and delight.  
“Mari!”  
Through his tears he saw his ladybug, happy and laughing with joy dancing in her eyes, and he knew that this was the place he wanted to be.


End file.
